


Only You Could Love Me This Way

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “I have a little surprise for you,” Colin said, leaning down to pet the dog. Shylock and the new kitten, Lenore, a small tabby from the shelter, came running up to him. He stood up once more and placed a kiss on Damian’s lips.“What sort of surprise?” He asked once Colin pulled back from the kiss.“You’ll have to wait and see,” Colin said, leaning in to give him another kiss. Damian smiled into it, giving a few more kisses until his whole self felt warm and fuzzy under the attention.“Would this surprise include undressing and breaking in our new bedroom?” Damian asked, bringing his hands up to Colin’s face as the redhead’s hands settled on his waist. They had been far too tired the night before, had just thrown a sheet on the bed and fallen asleep after the move.“It could,” Colin nodded, leaning in for another kiss that he pulled away from much too quickly. “But not right now.”





	Only You Could Love Me This Way

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and I'm in a writing funk so honestly I just wanted to get something written. I haven't written these two in forever.

Damian sighed as he set the urn on his shelf, still feeling a bit out of sorts.

It had been over a year since Titus had passed, and without the dog around, his life had not been as full.

They moved out of the old, one bedroom apartment and into a larger penthouse with three bedrooms. With all of the animals around, it was important to have more space.

As it was, while Damian unpacked, Alfred was asleep on the chair in the room he was using as an office.

He settled the old, frayed collar around the base of the urn, the tags jingling against the wood of the shelf.

“I hope you’ll be happy here,” He said, nodding at the urn. He sat for a few moments, heard another jingle of tags that meant another dog approaching. Ace sat beside him, pushed at his hand with his muzzle. “I miss him, too.” He ran his hand through Ace’s coarse fur.

“Damian!”

He looked up at the clock he had hung on the wall earlier that day. He had taken the day off of work to unpack, not that Father minded much, it kept the dog from the office for a day, but Colin had tried and said he couldn’t.

“Beloved?” Damian asked as he got up, Ace on his heals as he made his way to the open living space. “What are you doing home?”

“I have a little surprise for you,” Colin said, leaning down to pet the dog. Shylock and the new kitten, Lenore, a small tabby from the shelter, came running up to him. He stood up once more and placed a kiss on Damian’s lips.

“What sort of surprise?” He asked once Colin pulled back from the kiss.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Colin said, leaning in to give him another kiss. Damian smiled into it, giving a few more kisses until his whole self felt warm and fuzzy under the attention.

“Would this surprise include undressing and breaking in our new bedroom?” Damian asked, bringing his hands up to Colin’s face as the redhead’s hands settled on his waist. They had been far too tired the night before, had just thrown a sheet on the bed and fallen asleep after the move.

“It could,” Colin nodded, leaning in for another kiss that he pulled away from much too quickly. “But not right now.”

Damian scowled.

“Maybe after, right now we have somewhere to be,” Colin said, and Damian groaned, letting himself be pulled towards the door. “Put your shoes on, come on.”

* * *

 

“Can I take this off yet?” Damian asked from the passenger seat. As soon as they got in the car, Colin tied a tie around his eyes so he couldn’t see. He could feel the car shift into park finally, after what felt like an hour.

“Not yet,” Colin said, getting out of the car and running around to the other side to open the door for his boyfriend. “We have to get inside first.”

“This is ridiculous,” Damian said, crossing his arms as he was led by the hand across what he assumed was a parking lot.

“Okay, there are steps here,” Colin said, and Damian felt a foot out until he felt each step. “Almost inside.”

“Why is this necessary?” Damian asked as he heard the jingle of bells above a door that Colin had pushed open. He was assaulted with a musty, dirty smell. “Where are we?”

“Just a second,” Colin said. “Impatient,” he said with a giggle.

Damian blinked as he felt Colin’s hands at the back of his head, untying the tie and letting light flood his senses again.

A desk with a large glass window behind it. Behind the window he could see rows of cages.

“Surprise!” Colin said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“What did you do?” Damian asked, raising a brow.

“I brought you here to pick out a dog,” Colin said, and he smiled when he saw Damian’s face flush, his eyes widen.

“You,” Damian took a breath before he surged forward to wrap his arms around Colin, bury his face in his neck. “Beloved, you are wonderful.”

“Dames,” Colin sighed, rubbing a hand down his back. “Come on, let’s go find you a new best friend.”

Damian led them behind the counter and into the back where the cages were, housing rows and rows of barking dogs.

It was kind of fun to watch Damian peruse, Colin decided. He was certain that he would want to take all the dogs, and that he would probably be making a substantial donation to this shelter later, but Damian was searching for that one dog in particular that needed him.

They passed caged of pit mixes, lab mixes, huskies, and shepherds, but Damian finally paused at the end of one row, hand curled over his mouth in thought.

“This one,” Damian said, and a nearby employee came jogging over.

“Are you sure?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Colin stepped over and looked into the cage.

It was a little thing, black, brown, and white fur kind of matted, and it was barking it’s puppy bark at the trio of people looking at it.

“The family brought it in because it bit their daughter and the breeder wouldn’t take it back,” the employee said, but Damian waved her off.

“I would like this one,” He nodded, and she shrugged, moving to unlock the pen.

“I’ll bring her upfront if you wanted to go fill out the paperwork, Mr. Wayne,” She said, carefully picking up the pup. It couldn’t have been more than a year old. Colin guessed it was some kind of bernese mountain dog, but it was still young and hard to tell.

Damian nodded, and Colin followed him up to the front where another employee was waiting with the proper forms.

“Would you like to pick a collar?” The woman reached under the counter and pulled out a basket full of a hodge podge of collars. Colin glanced at it, reaching in to pull out a lilac colored one. They could always buy a new one later, but it would do for now.

“What are you going to name her, Damian?” Colin asked as he fiddled with the collar, putting an extra surprise on it before holding it tightly at his side.

“I am not sure, yet,” Damian shook his head, pushing the paperwork back and pulling out his checkbook. The employee from before came striding out, the puppy biting at her jacket sleeve.

“Here, let me,” Colin said, taking the dog, slipping the collar onto her and letting her chew a bit on his hoodie sleeve. “We’ll get you trained.”

“Perhaps we should stop at the store on the way home,” Damian said, passing a check to the employee. Colin thought she would faint when she saw the dollar figure.

“I think it could wait until later today,” Colin said with a shrug, feeling his sleeve saturating with dog saliva.

Damian nodded at him and started for the parking lot, and Colin followed.

When they got out to the car, Damian slid into the passenger seat again, and Colin settled the pup in his lap before going around to the driver’s side.

“Beloved?”

“Hm?”

“What is this?”

Colin looked over, saw that Damian was staring down at the collar as the dog chewed on his seat belt.

Shining against the lilac was a silver band with a black line around it, and three little diamonds settled on the line together.

“I-I know it’s not much, but I’ve saved up for a while now and I just didn’t want to wait anymore to-“

He stopped when Damian leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“It’s beautiful, Beloved,” He whispered, lacing his fingers with Colin’s over the gear shift. “And it came from you, which is all that matters to me.”

“Really?” Colin asked, glancing down at the ring that shone when the light hit it just right.

“Really,” Damian nodded.

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course, Beloved,” Damian whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

 

As Colin had promised, there had been some undressing when they got home.

He was standing in their bedroom, digging through boxes to figure out which one had his underwear, and putting clothes away in drawers as he went.

“Come back to bed, my love,” Damian said from where he was on the bed, still nude. The sheet covered him just over the swell of his backside as he layed on his stomach, arms folded under his pillow.

“We have to go to the pet store for Aphrodite,” Colin said as he put away his sweaters.

“We do not have to go until tomorrow,” Damian argued, but coming from his tired voice, it sounded more like a plea.

“At least let me take them out, okay?” Colin asked, finally finding where his underwear was packed and slipping into a clean pair. “Then I’ll come back and you and I can have dinner in bed.”

“If you insist,” Damian sighed dramatically. Colin knew he was right, he did have to take Ace and the pup out, but Damian wasn’t happy about it.

Colin flitted about the apartment, getting the puppy out of the cage, it used to belong to Ace as a puppy, and hooking up the older dog to a leash.

Taking the elevator all the way down and going back up took long enough, but waiting for the puppy to understand why she was outside made it almost a half an hour before Colin was back up to the penthouse.

Damian was out of bed, in the kitchen, in his boxer briefs.

“What’s going on, Dames?” Colin asked, letting Ace off of the lease and setting Aphrodite down on the floor so she could explore.

“I thought perhaps a romantic dinner in bed was in order,” Damian said, grabbing two plates and starting towards their bedroom. “Come.”

Colin didn’t need to be told twice, because whatever pasta dish that Damian made smelled amazing. He toed off his shoes, following after his fiancé towards their bedroom.

 _Fiancé._ That was a wonderful word.

When he walked into the bedroom, the lights were all off. There were candles on every surface, giving the room a golden glow. There was a tray on the bed with a thin vase and a single rose from the potted plant on their balcony.

“Oh, Damian,” Colin said, looking around at the candles.

“I did say romantic, did I not?” Damian asked, and Colin turned around to see him settling the two plates onto the tray.

“You are the most amazing person,” Colin whispered, striding over to wind his arms around Damian’s neck, lean in for a soft kiss.

“I assume that’s why you want to marry me,” Damian said with a smirk.

“That and more,” Colin mumbled, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
